


Don't look back, just keep your eyes on me

by Itsthemooface



Category: One Piece
Genre: A-level/School AU, F/M, Fluff and Humor, It's not that important anyway, Romance, That'll be later though, Very British education system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthemooface/pseuds/Itsthemooface
Summary: They were going to need each other if they wanted to survive education. A-level/School AU. LuNami
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32





	1. The New Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Zonami, then SaNami and now it's time to give some love to LuNami! 
> 
> So, this is kind of a rewrite of my other story School Days. I wrote School Days a reaaaaally long time ago, I think I was 15? And that’s probably being a bit generous, I was probably younger. Now at 24, I think I can give it a better crack. I’ll still leave the original up for people, but I won’t be adding to that story, it’ll go here. 
> 
> I’m also making everyone the same age; they’ll be anywhere from 16-18 (depending on where we are in the story) and completing their A-levels. I can’t stand separating the Straw hats, they’re a team, guys! 
> 
> The schooling system is based on the UK. Over here you have primary school (age 5-11), secondary school (11-16), then between the ages of 16-18 you can either go to a college to learn a trade (mechanics, plumbing, hair dressing etc) or a college to do a-levels, which get you ready for university. 
> 
> Hopefully that’ll explain it but I’m more than happy to answer any other questions people may have.

Nami was in a daze. It was her first day. She was alone and lost already. Her and her family had to wait for the previous people to move out before they could travel down. The earliest they could move was two weeks after term had started. That meant that if people at school didn’t know each other, they did now. Friendship groups would have already been made and everyone would be comfortable. She’d be enduring her first day completely alone.

To make matters worse, the school was huge, and the office had given her a tiny map to get around. She’d missed the induction days, which definitely would have helped. There was no winning in this situation. So she would suck it up, square her shoulders and get on with the tiny map, her only companion. Now, if only she could figure out where room L540 was from here.

“You know, if you stand there like that for a few more minutes, you’ll be trampled to death by a stampede of students once the bell rings.”

Nami turned to gape at the morbid, but oddly softly spoken, comment made behind her. The dark-haired girl in front of her giggled and Nami could only presume it was because of the face she was making. Nami then took notice of the guy beside her, with a long nose, making what she presumed was the same face as her. A look of pure horror.

“Robin! Don’t say such morbid things! Especially to someone who is clearly new!”

Nami’s shoulders sagged with defeat, so it was obvious that she was new.

The girl named Robin didn’t look the least bit remorseful and instead wore an innocent smile, as if she had been discussing the weather. “From the look of panic and map, you’re new? Do you need help?”

Okay, this was good. Nami could deal with this. This was her opening to make friends. This Robin girl was a bit dark but seemed nice enough. She was about to reply that she would love some help but was interrupted by a loud voice screaming.

“Usooooooooooooopp,” and before she could even blink, a black blur hurtled passed her and into the long-nosed boy, “you said you’d meet me upstairs at my locker five minutes ago. What’s taking so long? We have classes soon. I wanted to show you something cool. Usoooopp, come ooooon,” the boy whined.

However, the long-nosed boy could hardly reply, as he was currently eating dirt from the floor and trapped underneath the weight of the black-haired boy.

Nami was stunned and trying to comprehend what was going on. Was this normal? Should she help? They clearly knew each other and from the unfazed look that Robin had, this was a regular occurrence.

“Uhhh, are you okay?” Nami tentatively asked, wondering whether she should really be caught up in this. It was only her first day.

It seemed then that the black-haired boy had finally noticed it wasn’t just the two of them. As he looked up at Nami, it was like he was seeing a shiny new toy. “Who are you? I don’t know you, do I? No, I think I would remember you. You have cool hair.” The boy was suddenly up and in Nami’s face. “Oh, and yeah I’m good, why wouldn’t I be? Are you okay? Do you want to see something cool? Usopp is clearly too busy.” He then promptly shoved his finger in his nose, completely unaware that Nami wasn’t asking him but the struggling boy underneath.

Nami started to laugh at the peculiar boy in front of her. He clearly had no respect for the uniform with a ratty straw hat on a string around his neck, tie loose and shirt untucked, trousers rolled up past his ankles and flip flops adorning his feet. He knew it was September, right?

He seemed to brighten as she laughed, not understanding that it was actually directed at him, before he was suddenly beaten to the floor.

“Oi. What the hell Luffy? I wasn’t meant to meet you at your locker for another five minutes. Have some patience! And I’m not suddenly too busy, you were on top of me.” Usopp growled, now on his feet behind the black-haired boy, with his freshly raised fist, after hitting him on the head.

As the boy named Luffy hopped to his feet, he started to squabble with the long-nosed boy.

“I don’t think we’re making the best first impression. My name is Robin, the boy with the straw hat is Luffy and the long-nosed boy is Usopp.” Usopp stopped arguing, seeming to take offense to his description, before being pulled back in by Luffy.

“What room are you in? Perhaps one of us can walk you in that direction?”

Nami could feel relief flood through her body at Robin’s words. Normally she had good directional skills but having a helping hand would be great, as she was slowly running out of time to get to class.

“I’m going to room L540, I have geography. Is there any chance you or these guys are in that class too?”

Robin shook her head in sympathy but before she could reply someone else was shouting down to them.

“Oi, Luffy, if you don’t move your ass, I’m leaving you behind!” A green haired student shouted down from the second floor. The fist bell rang just after, signifying they had to get a move on and make their way towards lessons.

Luffy seemed to remember himself, stopping his childish argument with Usopp and turned to Nami. “L540, right? Cool, that’s the way me and Zoro are going, you can walk with us.”

Nami beamed, turning to say thanks and that hopefully she’d see Robin later but stopped at the girl’s face. She had an odd look on her face, did Robin want to walk with her instead? Just as Nami was about to ask what was wrong, Luffy had grabbed her wrist and took off charging up the stairs.

“Zoro isn’t joking, he really will leave us.”

“I can walk by myself, don’t drag me around like that!”

.

.

.

Nami now understood why Robin had that odd expression before. She wasn’t upset about not being able to walk with her but instead knew she would have a massive headache with these two morons.

The school was huge. There were three buildings and two smaller ones, but somehow it still didn’t seem big enough considering all the students moving in every direction possible to make it to their classes on time. The hallways were packed and whilst Nami was side stepping and stopping for people, Luffy and Zoro moved with such fluidity and ease. It was obvious they’d been here for two weeks longer than her.

It was almost like a blur, as they moved from the ground floor, up to the second, through the whole second floor, only to go back down a smaller staircase at the other end of the floor. Nami began getting suspicious when they went through the same hallway again but maybe that was her imagination? They’d been there two weeks, and the school was huge. Everything looked the same. It was probably her mistake.

After looping round the second time, it suddenly clicked into place. They were idiots. Robin’s expression flashed in her mind again and Nami had to remind herself, that it was one of sympathy.

Time to take charge, she thought to herself, sighing. 

Nami and Zoro were locked in a heated argument, with Luffy walking behind them laughing with his hands behind his head, not a care in the world. Luffy hadn’t even blinked when she’d stepped forward to question them, but it seemed to rub a sore spot for Zoro. He adamantly denied and carried onwards, through the second floor for a third time, refusing to use the tiny map. He looked at it as if it were Satan itself.

“I’m new, this is my first day, and yet I have a better understanding of how to get around this school when you’ve been here for two weeks?”

“Oi, new girl, I need to concentrate. You’re yapping and Luffy’s laughing is throwing me off.” Zoro glared behind them. “I said shut up Luffy. You clearly don’t know where you’re going either.”

“Oh, so you admit that you are lost?” Nami smugly looked up at the green haired boy.

The second bell rang, warning them they only had five minutes before lesson started. Any more teasing she had lined up flew out the window, she needed to sort these idiots out and quickly.

As she looked down at her map and up at the numbers on the door, she realised with dread that Zoro had been leading this whole time. Why did she trust these people? Surely the first impressions should have been a big enough hint.

“Zoro… we’re in the completely wrong building.”

He at least had the decency to flush and avert his gaze after that comment. She took the lead following that.

From his viewpoint behind, Luffy was pleased that the new girl was bonding with his best friend. She seemed like a nice person. Yup, she was staying, he’d made his mind up, he thought to himself.

With seconds to spare, Nami was in front of L540 and was giving instructions to Luffy about how to get himself and Zoro to their own classroom. She wasn’t about to be late for them and she definitely had more hope in Luffy, than Zoro, to deliver them to the correct classroom.

“Luffy, look at me and pay attention. Straight and then turn right. The third classroom on the right will be yours. Now hurry up.”

As she turned to go in, she gave them one last look. Why was there only Luffy walking up the hallway? Zoro had told her they both had the same class. Nami could only sigh and, with utter defeat, turned to look in the opposite direction.

“For god sake Zoro! I just gave you the directions. The other way! Follow Luffy, you directionless moron!”

The last sounds she heard before the door closed were Luffy laughing and Zoro stomping past her as she entered.

.

.

.

As first period ended, Nami sighed in relief. Geography wasn’t too bad, but she was so far behind from missing those two weeks. The teacher had been kind enough to set everyone else up with work and sat with her to get her up to date on what she needed to know and the materials she’d need to catch up. It definitely settled her to know the teacher was on her side.

Nami had her head down as she left, trying to orientate herself with where she needed to go next. In one hand was her tiny map and the other her timetable with her next class. From what she could make out, her next class was on the other side of campus. Who put together the timetables? Why couldn’t they see she’d basically have to run or know shortcuts to get there on time. Honestly.

She was brought out of her inner monologue when a hand touched her shoulder.

It was Luffy. Had he waited for her?

“I waited for you! Thanks for helping us find our room, without that we would have been late. Zoro’s useless,” his bright voice spoke, grin splitting across his face.

“Luffy, you didn’t know the way either,” She deadpanned. “Where is he, by the way? Did he get lost already?” She expected no less after their previous experience finding this building.

He laughed, completely ignoring her first comment. “Nope! He fell asleep in our class and the teacher wanted to speak to him after,” he said as he haphazardly swung the doors open to the outer building, oblivious that other students were dodging out of the way to avoid being hit, he was just looking at Nami. “Do you need help with finding your next class?”

Nami smiled, her first impression was correct. He was an idiot, but he seemed kind. He didn’t have to help her and yet here he was risking being late to his next lesson or missing out on some of his free period, all for someone he barely knew. “I appreciate the offer, but I get the impression you need more help than I do. What do you have next? Perhaps I can point you the right way?” They continued walking towards the main building

Suddenly Luffy was in her personal space and looking down at her timetable, completely ignoring whatever she had said, “Accountancy? Didn’t you just have geography? They’re not even related; do you not know what you want to do with your life?”

Okay. So, an idiot, kind and blunt. Although the bluntness might be because of the idiot part.

“I know what I want to do with my life!” She huffed at him. “I want to be a cartographer; I want to make maps of the world. Hence the geography a-levels but the college insisted on four options. I had to fill it with something else and I’m pretty good with money. By the way, I don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself, I’m Nami.”

As she finished, she turned to look at Luffy, expecting him to look bored but he was looking all around her face as if she were the most interesting person to exist. Well, that was certainly nice.

However, he didn’t respond to a thing she had said, a second later he realised that she was staring at him, waiting for a response. Panicking, he blurted out, “Usopp is going that way. You can meet him again properly, when he’s not rolling around the floor.”

Nami could only imagine Usopp would not agree with Luffy’s explanation about him rolling around on the floor but she let it go, perhaps it was best to pick her battles with him. At least she could get to know Usopp better, he seemed the sanest out of this odd bunch so far.

“- and when I turned the corner on my way to the I.T building, they were arguing about someone being a cheat, I think it may have been him, and looked like they were about to fight. Naturally I stepped in like a hero and diffused the situation.” Usopp finished with pride, chest puffed.

She had no idea who Usopp was talking about, but he had some great gossip. Although it was clear he was a bit of a liar. At least he made it easy to pick apart what was gossip and what was a lie. Hm, the irony of his long nose wasn’t lost on her when paired with his lying behaviour.

However, compared on what she had come up against today, he was easily the most normal and incredibly friendly. He hadn’t even blinked when Luffy had come bounding up to him with Nami, especially when she had pinched Luffy’s cheek and lectured him for dragging her around again. Instead Usopp had beamed at her and filled her in on some great gossip that had been going on in the two weeks she had missed as they both walked up to the third floor.

.

.

.

The day had flown by as Luffy hung out with Nami and introduced her to his friends. When he had first seen her, he’d had a gut instinct that she was cool, and it turns out she is. She seemed super smart too and said some really funny things. She had the nicest smile too. He got the impression she liked him and his friends.

He’d walked with her to her fourth lesson and said he’d meet her after so she could sit with them at lunch. Nami could meet everyone else this way too! He was sure she’d fit right into the group.

As Luffy and Nami walked towards the cafeteria on the first floor, he was telling her about this cool move a guy did with his sword during the video he had watched in is history class the other day. He was about to continue but stopped as they arrived into the cafeteria.

It was already packed as Luffy was craning his head trying to see whether his friends had beaten him here and snagged a table. Just then he caught a flash of blue and took Nami’s hand as he ran through the cafeteria towards the rest of his friends. He was completely unaware that he was pushing people or using Nami as a weapon behind him to further push people as she tried to keep up or risk being completely dragged.

“GUUUUUUUYS!” He shouted as he drew closer.

He came to an immediate stop in front of them all, as Nami bumped into the back of him. When she stepped next to him, she had an almost evil look on her face, and he was keenly aware of her saying that she hated being dragged. Instead of saying anything, he moved on quickly in hopes of distracting her.

“Guys, this is… uuuuh…” Okay, think, think. He was pretty sure she had told him her name earlier, but he’d been distracted. Her hair was so cool, it was almost like fire and then he’d thought about how much Ace would probably like it too. Then she’d been so excited as she explained something, her face lighting up, it was very distracting for him. What had she been saying?

The people at the table could only sigh, the girl next to him looked irked and Luffy continuing to think was only adding to her irritation. She had clearly told him based on her look and he’d not listened.

“Oh, oh! It’s Nazi!” He yelped when he came face to face with Nami as she pulled on his cheeks.

“Who on earth would be called Nazi, huh? You take history, that’s an awful name! I told you earlier and you clearly didn’t listen. Nami. N-A-M-I,” and let go of his cheeks with a huff.

Before anyone could speak, a smooth voice started to speak, “Oh, delicate flower, how cruel life is that it has kept us apart up until now. Fate has now brought you to me and your beautiful presence can bring light upon my dark existence.” The blonde boy before her looked close to tears as he finished, going down on one knee, as one of his hands held hers.

“What a dork.”

The table started to snicker at that comment and Sanji was up on his feet in a flash, in front of Zoro and pulling at his collar as an argument broke out between them both.

Things seemed to somewhat calm down after that comment. Luffy watched as Nami introduced herself, properly this time, to the rest of those she hadn’t met and started comparing timetables with whole group.

Luffy realised he didn’t have any classes with Nami but did have a couple of spare periods that they could spend together. Nami and Usopp squealed over the fact they have business together but that seemed to be it for the group. They were all taking very different topics after all. It’s not like it mattered anyway, Luffy only shared some of his classes with Zoro and Robin and he still saw everyone else in-between.

.

.

.

Nami was tired. She’d had a good day, much better than what she’d expected, but the classes had been full on and with the knowledge of how much she still had to do, it weighed heavily on her.

What her previous teachers had said was true, A-levels really were a step up.

She didn’t have any more time to think about that, as Luffy barrelled into her locker, all smiles. “Let’s walk home together.”

At lunch, they’d been discussing how far away from the college they were. It turned out they all lived fairly close to each other, Luffy being the closest. He was only around the corner. She was surprised that he’d been listening at first, he’d looked far too busy shovelling food.

“Uh, yeah sure.” She tried to push that bad feeling down after their expedition around the school earlier but then, Zoro wouldn’t be with them, so it shouldn’t be too bad, right?

She screamed as the car barely missed them, car horn blaring and lights flashing in anger at their recklessness.

This was even worse than being lost with Zoro. Luffy was cackling away, having the time of his life.

It had started calmly enough, Nami had been telling Luffy about her day and how much work she had to do to catch up on. They’d crossed the first road safely but then his face had flashed mischievously, and he took off, grabbing her wrist. The rain definitely hadn’t helped, if anything it egged him on and Nami was trying not to faint. When she’d dropped her bag, Luffy was there in a heartbeat, picking it up and slinging it over his shoulder before a car got to it.

“Do you have a death wish?!” She panted, trying to catch her breath now they were stood in front of her house and not dodging cars. “Who taught you to cross the road?”

Luffy wasn’t fazed at all. “It was fun! Even you laughed when we dodged that puddle.”

She rolled her eyes but knew he had a point. In a crazy way, it had been fun and had taken her mind off of her stressful day. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Just try to make it home in one piece.”

“I’ll meet you here tomorrow morning! We can walk together again.” He was now walking backwards, waving his hands above his head and saying goodbye.

“Yeah, 8am sharp! See you- wait, Luffy, you have my bag!”

“You can have it back tomorrow! Bye!”

“No, Luffy I need it tonight.” She started to walk towards him, but it just caused him to walk away quicker.

“Byeeeee!” He cheered loudly.

What had she gotten herself into? There went her night of schoolwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who’s read School Days on FFN will recognise the last scene. How could I not include it? I love chaotic Luffy. 
> 
> There’s not really going to be a huge plot or an end goal (Although I do have an ending in mind!). I remember reading a fic in a different fandom and theirs were all out of order, varying length, so I might do something like that. Gives me a bit more freedom and sound like fun. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, until next time.


	2. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured since the first one was more of an introduction; I thought I’d post this a bit earlier than intended. I actually have a few written out, but I’m pacing myself so I can keep this regularly updated. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Weeks had flown by since Nami’s first day at college and she couldn’t be more pleased. She had finally caught up on the missing two weeks from the start of term and had made a great group of friends, courtesy of Luffy. He was a moron and gave her a headache with some of the things he did or came out with, but she was grateful, nonetheless. Although the description of him sounded harsh, he was all of those things, yes, but also the first to make her laugh. 

However, this would officially be Nami’s first day off sick. She’d caught a cold and felt like death. Belle-mère had taken one look at her when she had gotten up that morning and sent her back to bed with some fresh orange juice and toast, saying something about a dose of vitamin C would sort her out.

Nami had sent out a group text to her friends, telling them she wouldn’t be in because she was sick. They’d all sent something back. Chopper was giving her advice, Usopp told her he’d make notes for her from business that day, Sanji was incredibly dramatic and when she filtered through all the mush there was actually a few nutritional notes thrown in. The rest gave variations of telling her to get better.

The oddest though, was Luffy. All he’d said is that he’d see her later and that had been it. Not only was it incredibly short but that’s all he’d sent.

They’d grown fairly close over the last couple of weeks, sending each other texts to make it through the day. He’d send her pictures of things he found funny or would ask her for help with his homework. That would of course lead to a phone conversation about essay structures. To be fair, he was actually very bright, but he struggled to pay attention for long when it wasn’t physically challenging, and she got the feeling he didn’t necessarily want to be doing A-levels. Whilst they were close, it had only been a few weeks and she didn’t want to push on something he may not want to speak about. Perhaps Usopp would know. Maybe she’d try her luck with Zoro, but he wasn’t as forthcoming as Usopp.

She didn’t give it another thought as she rolled over to go to sleep. She did that for most of the day, she’d watch TV for a bit, maybe go to the toilet or eat something and then sleep again. It was close to four in the afternoon and she was starting to feel better, she decided to go have a shower. When she got back to her room and dressed herself, she laid back down and figured a nap wouldn’t be a bad idea.

As she was starting to fall asleep, she could faintly make out some voices. Was she dreaming or was this real?

“Nami, you there? Nope. Okay well I’m coming in.”

“Oi shithead, what do you think you’re doing?” A loud, disapproving voice spoke, “If you’re going up there, I’m going first! I need to protect Nami’s virtue.”

“No, you’re just being a pervert.” A deeper voice spoke.

She jumped when the window started to open, and a very real, sandaled foot appeared through the crack. That was certainly enough to fully wake her. However, the intruder couldn’t manoeuvre the blind that was pulled down, tripped over something they couldn’t see and came crashing in, landing in a heap on the floor.

A heap with a straw-hat.

“Luffy!?” Nami blinked in disbelief, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“It’s not just the idiot, my swan,” Sanji sang as he gracefully manoeuvred through the window and stepped over Luffy. “Unfortunately, the Marimo came too. But at least I’m here, right? I even brought you soup!”

Zoro glared at Sanji as he moved through the window and offered Luffy a hand to help him up. “I had to come. You never know what Luffy is planning and all he said was he was going to drop by. Everyone knows that can’t end well, especially as you’re sick. Then swirly brow over there said he was coming at the mention of your name. Someone had to watch these idiots in your absence.”

Nami refrained from pointing out Zoro was also an idiot, instead she was struggling to pick an emotion. On one hand it was sweet they had come. On the other hand, why did they have to come through the window?

She rubbed her forehead and voiced her thoughts, “Why exactly did you have to come through the window? What if it was locked? Then what would you have done?”

“You didn’t answer the door,” Luffy ignored Zoro and Sanji saying he hadn’t even tried ringing the bell, “so I figured you’d be in your room. If not, I was going to try the fence next. I knew you’d be home, just wasn’t sure on the room.” He had a look on his face as if it was obvious and that she should be able to work that out.

Nami laughed, he said it as if it were the most natural thing in the world! She shouldn’t expect anything less. “Well, thanks for coming anyway. Did anyone think to bring Usopp’s notes from business today?”

All three looked at her blankly. That’s a no, Nami thought. So much for catching up before going back. 

“I’ll get them tomorrow; I’m feeling much better than this morning.”

“That’s great! We can walk to school in the morning and we have third period free together. We can go into town!” Luffy said, but Nami understood that going into town actually meant going to McDonald’s to get a free cheeseburger with his student card. “I really missed you today, that’s why I wanted to come.”

Nami could start to feel her cheeks flush at his blunt honesty. How did he do that? Say something so sweet in front of other people and act as if it were nothing. He was still looking at her though. “Oh- yeah… I missed you too,” Nami was thankful she managed to spit that out without stuttering.

“Maybe we should go, so you two can be alone?” A smug voice interrupted. She shot a glare at Zoro, but he didn’t even flinch, if anything his smile just widened as she felt her blush starting to go down her neck. She hated being teased.

“Woah. You have a Nintendo!?” Nami turned as Luffy broke the staring match between her and Zoro. Luffy had rudely started to snoop around her room, but as she looked closer, there was no mistaking the faint blush on his cheeks either.

“Oh yeah, you like to play? Well, look who I’m asking, of course you do. I have a couple of multiplayers that you might like.”

As if Nami had offered him free food for life, he beamed and excitedly nodded. He started asking her questions about what games she liked to play and the multiplayers she had. It turned out he really wasn’t that picky, but his eyes lit up when she turned to open her case for her games and showed him Super Smash Bro. Ultimate. Apparently, he had the old version for the Wii, he was saving up for a Switch.

Nami and Luffy was shoulder-to-shoulder and huddled over her game console as she explained all of the games she had and what she thought he’d like. Both completely unaware of the two forgotten members in the room as they glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

Well.

This is certainly an interesting development to fill the group in with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by early manga days when it was just Luffy, Zoro and Nami. Luffy just climbing over fences into people’s properties when he’s not even bothered to knock still kills me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Poor spelling and grammar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually meant to post this on Luffy’s birthday and then completely forgot. My bad! Happy belated birthday, Monkey D. Luffy!
> 
> Enjoy.

Luffy,  
12.58pm:  
hey nami wanna see something cool?

Luffy,  
12.59pm:  
naaaaaaaamiiiiiiii

Luffy,  
1.00pm:  
nami

Luffy,  
1.00pm:  
nami

Luffy,  
1.01pm:  
are you busy? hurry up and finish what your doing

Nami,  
1.02pm:  
Oh my god, you’re so annoying. I was doing schoolwork

Luffy,  
1.02pm:  
but it’s saturday?

Nami,  
1.03pm:  
Not all of us leave our homework to Sunday… or Monday morning, on the walk to school, then drop it in a puddle and just hand that in

Luffy,  
1.04pm:  
anyway look at this picture I took. isnt it cool?!  
 _Image_

Nami,  
1.05pm:  
…It’s ants? Just a load of ants?

Luffy,  
1.05pm:  
but just looook at them!

Luffy,  
1.06pm:  
therere loads of them all folowing each other and one group is all carrying this cracker together like a team

Luffy,  
1.06pm:  
they must feel so free. just going on adventures and finding food along the way nothing else to worry about.

Luffy,  
1.07pm:  
freedom

Luffy  
1.07pm:  
that must be pretty cool

Nami,  
1.08pm:  
Yeah, when you say it like that, I suppose that is pretty cool…  
Maybe I’m reading into it too much, but are you okay?

Luffy,  
1.12pm:  
me and gramps had another argument

Nami,  
1.12pm:  
Another? This happens a lot?

Luffy,  
1.14pm:  
yeah. it was easier when ace and sabo was here but its just on me now

Nami,  
1.14pm:  
What were you arguing about?

Nami,  
1.15pm:  
…If you want to talk about it that is

Nami,  
1.15pm:  
I won’t be offended if you don’t want to. I’m just here is all… and you know, Psych student and all

Luffy,  
1.17pm:  
didn’t you only take one lesson before moving over to geology?

Nami,  
1.18pm:  
I just didn’t have enough options to take it! Geology made more sense anyway

Luffy,  
1.19pm:  
we argued about my future. we do a lot. gramps wants me to be in the force. police navy marines. he doesnt mind which one. apparently a firefighter isnt a good enough option. it just always seemed like good fun even if it is hard work

Nami,  
1.20pm:  
Something tells me it might also have something to do with the firemans pole and the big red trucks

Luffy,  
1.20pm:  
well duh! youre telling me you dont want to slide down it?

Nami,  
1.21pm:  
… Okay, maybe I would. Just once. For the bucket list.

Nami,  
1.21pm:  
For what it’s worth Luffy, I think you’d be a great firefighter.

Luffy,  
1.21pm:  
thanks nazi

Nami,  
1.22pm:  
You know that’s not funny! It never was!

Luffy,  
1.22pm:  
it was autocorrect…

Nami,  
1.22pm:  
We both know you have that turned off!

Nami,  
1.22pm:  
Please turn it back on. Your grammar and spelling are hideous

Luffy,  
1.23pm:  
if my english teacher from secondary school couldnt manage it your not going to

Nami,  
1.24pm:  
Sigh, it’s so painful to look at

Luffy,  
1.24pm:  
shishishishishishishi

Luffy,  
1.25pm:  
wuup now

Nami,  
1.26pm:  
…Did my plea just fall on deaf ears? That’s even worse

Nami,  
1.26pm:  
Your poor English teacher. Did they have any hair left by the end?

Nami,  
1.28pm:  
I’m doing the same thing I was doing before we started texting

Luffy,  
1.29pm:  
cool ill come help u

Nami,  
1.29pm:  
You’re the one that needs help!

Nami,  
1.33pm:  
You’re already on your way, aren’t you?

Nami,  
1.36pm:  
At least bring your stuff with you so we don’t have to do it Monday morning!

Nami,  
1.39pm:  
Why are you like this? I shudder to think there’s two more of you out in the world without supervision

Nami,  
1.41pm:  
… I’ll open the blind, so you don’t fall on your face again

Luffy,  
1.42pm:  
thanks nami!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve seen a couple of text chapters over the years in other fandoms and I wanted to try my hand at them, especially as they fit so well for this story. They’re super fun and a good way to unwind when I don’t feel like writing but still want to be productive. 
> 
> …There’s probably going to be more of these. Maybe a huge group text, that’ll be carnage. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. A boring Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had dreadful writers block and it especially didn’t help with this pairing; I struggle to write them romantically at the best of times. 
> 
> Also, bad news, I am currently no longer chapters ahead of myself. I was holding off from posting this to see if I could get ahead but figured I’d made you wait long enough. So, we’ll see how that goes…
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

“Nami, I’m bored.” Luffy said, laying down of the grass and picking at the grass next to him.

“So you’ve said.” She said absently, engrossed in the book she was reading as she turned the page. It was just starting to get good.

Luffy had been texting her and was apparently unimpressed by her slow responses, so he showed up uninvited. It wasn’t anything new. But he wasn’t doing anything different now to what he was doing in his texts, except she couldn’t ignore him now.

She’d been in her garden, enjoying the beautiful Saturday weather before she’d been rudely interrupted. Although, to her glee, he’d gone quiet. She’d have to use this opportunity whilst she could. Don’t get her wrong, she enjoyed Luffy’s company and he was easily one of her closest friends, but sometimes the peace was nice, especially as that’s all she’d planned for today.

“Woah! Look at this.”

Ah, so that’s why he’d gone quiet. He’d taken to wandering around her garden whilst she was distracted and had stopped to snoop through her shed. In it he’d found one of her old water pistols she’d had when she was younger. To be fair, it _was_ impressive and when she was younger, she’d loved it.

“I bet this still shoots well.”

She didn’t like the look on his face. It gleamed with bad intentions. “No.”

Hi face fell. “Wha? But-”

“You are not shooting that at me.” She cut him off, sending him an unimpressed look.

“Obviously! That’s no fun if you don’t have a weapon either. Did your sister not have one too?” He turned, not waiting for her response to continue digging. She didn’t get the chance to confirm, he triumphantly turned around and thrust the second one into the air. “Yes!”

She sighed, putting down her book and looked at him more seriously now. Reading would definitely be out the window now that he’d found those. She looked around her garden, seriously questioning whether it could take Luffy’s rampaging. It definitely wasn’t big enough and she’d have to keep him far away from Bell-mère’s orange grove.

“Your place isn’t big enough, let’s go to mine!” It’s like he read her mind sometimes. Although she doubted that they had to same reasoning behind the suggestion. “There’s more places to hide too! Ooooooh, let’s invite everyone else!”

Places to hide? This was starting to sound extreme. Surely this was just supposed to be a bit of fun, everyone ran around and got wet and that was it.

“It’s worth asking, but I don’t know if everyone will have water pistols.”

.

.

.

Everyone had water pistols. She was expecting rounds or that someone couldn’t come. Anyone who didn’t own a pistol was supplied one by Usopp. Apparently, he plays with some of the kids on his road. So here they were, stood in a circle going through the rules. Her hunch about it being an extreme water pistol fight had been correct, but then with this group, she shouldn’t be surprised.

It’d escalated from just running around with a water pistol to someone suggesting they add food colouring to the water and wear white tops so they could determine a winner at the end. Everyone’s competitive spirit was brimming to the surface with that suggestion. They’d split off into two groups to go into town to gather supplies, one group tasked with getting different food colours and the other to get some cheap white tops. Luffy had gone with the group to get food colours from the supermarket, so naturally they came back with ice lollies.

With little variation on the food colours, they’d used the lolly sticks to decide on groups, colouring the ends to determine who would be paired with who. There was uproar about there being a group of three, but Robin had made a very good point that it came with both advantages and disadvantages. The group of three would have an extra fighter but would also be at a higher risk of losing with having another person to shoot at.

Nami looked around the group, calculating who she wanted to be in a team with. Luffy or Zoro would be good, both great fighters and hated to lose. Sanji was just as good and he would also protect her from being shot at, he was already shouting about how he would throw himself in front of her and Robin. Robin would be a good pick; the woman was sneaky. Actually, as she looked around, probably any of them would be good.

Okay, she was wrong.

“You take the lead and I’ll back you up!” Usopp exclaimed.

“How am I stuck with the coward?” Nami said to herself, pondering her poor luck as they huddled behind a garden table that they’d turned on its side.

Once the groups had been announced, everyone had taken cover in their teams to discuss a strategy before starting.

There was her and Usopp. Sanji and Brook. Franky, Robin and Chopper. Zoro and Luffy. Nami’s eyes narrowed, the last group was definitely the most dangerous combination.

“You’re no better!” Usopp said, outraged and pointing a finger at her accusingly.

Nami ignored him. “Sanjiiii, you wouldn’t let me get shot, would you?” She called, looking over at him and pouting cutely.

The reaction was instant. “Of course not, my lovely swan! I’ll shoot those who so dare to shoot at you or Robin. I’ll even use my own body to shield you if I must, a worthy way to lose.”

Brook’s head popped over from their cover. “But Sanji, water makes a white top go see through…”

Both of them had a perverted look on their face, no doubt imagining what would happen.

Nami rolled her eyes, trust the two of them to think of that, that had to be the worst team in this match. Brook was a lost cause, but Sanji’s odd chivalry will surely save her. “Sanjiii,” she called, drawing his attention back on her and making sure to flutter her eyelashes. Any of his previous thoughts were thrown out the window and he continued his previous shouting about protecting the girls.

“Sanji, me too!” Usopp shouted over her shoulder. It snapped Sanji out of his spouting and shouted at Usopp that he had to save himself.

Any further discussion was cut off as Luffy ran across the garden, declaring war and shooting at anyone he could see in his sight.

Everyone scrambled after that, plan or no plan.

.

.

.

It was carnage. Everyone was running around screaming, either from being chased or being shot at with freezing cold water.

It’d started off well enough. Sanji had kept his word and although he was supposed to be on a different team, he might as well have been paired with Nami and Robin. He shot at anyone who came close or dove in front of them to take the damage. There was so way his team would be winning. However, as soon as Zoro had goaded him, he was a lost cause. They were exclusively shooting at each other now and Nami was glad they’d all decided to wear glasses, if not, she was sure that’s where they’d both be aiming right now.

Usopp had pretty much abandoned her once Luffy had started, he’d legged it up a tree. Although she had no ground cover, he at least snipped people from high up and from what she could see, he still had a relatively white top. She’d had a similar idea and had been slinking about, hiding behind whatever she could. They could win if they carried on like this.

Just as she peered around the bench, she locked eyes with Luffy. Oh god. No. Not him. Maybe if she stayed still, he wouldn’t see her… because apparently Luffy was now a t-rex.

His smile slowly grew, until it was splitting across his face and he slowly started to walk towards her. Similar to the way a lion stalked towards an unsuspecting gazelle.

Except she was aware of him. It was only a split second later and she was pushing the bench towards him in hopes of slowing him down as she took off across the garden. Luffy hot on her heels and cackling.

“No! Go and chase someone else Luffy!” Nami screeched, zip zagging to avoid the water spraying behind her.

“Look at your nice white top!” He cooed back at her. His was a rainbow of different colours, a clear indication of how many fights he’d recklessly been in before pursuing her.

She led him past the tree where Usopp was stationed but he didn’t even blink as he was sprayed, still intent on getting his prey. She could hear him gaining on her, his feet thumping on the grass and laughter drawing closer as she was running out of steam.

Daring a glance behind her shoulder she shrieked, he was so much closer than Nami had expected. She needed to do something and quickly. Without giving it much thought, she turned on her heel suddenly, just dodging Luffy bumping into the back of her and sprinting past him in the opposite direction. She even managed to get a quick spray in as she ran past him. He was laughing at her bold move, gathering his wits and taking off after her again. Perhaps if she did this for long enough, he’d run out of water and she could get him.

That didn’t happen. Luffy wasn’t looking where he was going, too focused on her and tripped over the bench she’d pushed over when he’d started chasing her. Nami looked back just in time to see him go down and instead of checking he was okay; she ran up to him and started to spray him mercilessly with her water pistol.

She was giggling madly, delighted at the turn of events. Luffy joined her and rolled onto his front, soaking her pristine top. Nami didn’t even care at this point, lost in the joy of getting the better of the boy on the floor.

To prevent him getting up, she put her foot on his chest. “Yield!” She panted out, between her breathless giggles. 

“Never!” Even though his water was getting on him too from firing upwards. But he didn’t seem to care.

Nami was a mess. Her face was red from the combination of running and laughing, her hair sticking to together in clumps from the water. But she had the brightest smile on her face, eyes filled with mirth at her relentless attack on Luffy.

She almost stopped spraying Luffy when she caught the look on his face, she’d never seen that expression on his face before.

Before she could voice her concern, Luffy interrupted, “You look so pretty.”

The spray from her pistol stopped and she gaped at him, not expecting such blunt words. Considering how red Nami’s face was already, she could still feel the flush extending down her neck. In all her time of knowing Luffy, had he ever acknowledged someone’s looks? Her mouth kept opening and closing, completely lost for words. Luffy didn’t look phased at all, he just continued to smile up at her and somehow that only made it worse. She never did get the chance to respond as another voice interrupted their moment.

“What the hell is going on?” A voice boomed.

All nine teenagers in the back garden froze. Their heads snapping towards the back door of the house to see a flabbergasted Garp standing there. In all the madness and noise, no one had heard his car pull into the drive or him shouting out Luffy’s name to see if he was home. It was only as Garp made it through the house that he could hear shrieking and made his way towards the noise.

“Gramps! …. Uhhh…” Nami hadn’t moved her foot from his chest, still frozen, and Luffy was currently looking at his Grandad upside down.

Garp looked around the garden, it was like a warzone. Garden furniture thrown around, plants and bushes trampled. All nine of them still gaping at him, trying to figure out what his reaction would be.

It wasn’t hard for him to work out what was going on, all of them holding water pistols and sopping wet. His grandson currently trapped underneath a girl he hadn’t met yet. Was this the Nami that he’d heard so much about? She was pretty; Luffy had good taste. Especially as she’d seemed to best him too, a difficult feat for someone like his grandson.

He slowly grinned. “So, who won?”

Suddenly, everyone came alive. Shouting as they argued for their teams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please forgive any spelling errors. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
